


a god's existence

by orangesofduscae



Series: Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Infernian Ignis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofduscae/pseuds/orangesofduscae
Summary: A brief moment between god and mortal.





	a god's existence

Fingertips trace idle patterns over his skin, the touch warm even despite his own heat. Ignis opens his eyes to watch the way Noct’s hand drags back and forth across his collarbone, and he finds his lips curling at the corners.

Noct tilts his head where it rests just over Ignis’s heart, glancing up at him. His ministrations don’t cease, and the corners of his own mouth twitch up in response. “What?”

Ignis shakes his head, and he lifts a hand to tangle it with the one on his chest. He feels the steady pulse of his own heartbeat against his palm and marvels at how he can feel it in time with Noct’s own.

“There’s that look again,” Noct says, and Ignis blinks when he leans up enough to nudge their noses together. There’s a playful gleam in his eye when he leans back. “Penny for your thoughts?”

A fond huff escapes him, and Ignis finds himself lost in the endless blue of Noct’s gaze. Like looking at the horizon, where the sky and ocean meet, and being unable to tell where one ends and the other begins, if they are even separate at all.

He has not felt this whole and complete in all of his existence, the millennia upon millennia that he has roamed this star, and it never ceases to amaze him how he’s fallen for a single, unassuming mortal who is anything but.

“A god’s existence is a lonely one,” Ignis finally murmurs, “apathetic at best, full of rage and retribution at worst. Happiness, joy, love—we know them not. It is no life, not truly.” He brings Noct’s hand to his lips, leaves soft kisses over the knuckles, breath ghosting over pale skin. Noct shudders against him, and Ignis meets his eyes again.

Oh, how he loves those eyes.

“You’ve shown me what love can feel like,” he admits, and he is overwhelmed suddenly, his chest full of adoration and joy and contentment for the man in his arms. He feels fit to burst, so full of these emotions, and his heart skips a beat—truly, what sensations he’s come to know!—as Noct’s face flushes a bright red and he bites his lip, trying to contain a smile.

“That was really cheesy,” he says, a laugh bursting out of him, and Ignis feels only joy that he is the cause of that sound. Noct leans forward and bumps their noses together again, though this time he stays close, mouth hovering but a breath from Ignis’s own. “But I like that about you.”

Ignis tastes a storm in the air, and he feels electric as Noct presses forward. He lets himself be devoured, his fire mastered by the will of a mortal, and he knows he’s never known such submission, such contentment.

He would not trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @firaga_master


End file.
